


Changing of the Years

by justsomerain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years aren't as long everywhere, but for ease, a universal calendar was made. Finn and Rey have never celebrated the turning of the year, but Poe has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing of the Years

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "how about the ot3 celebrating new year? Rey and Finn aren't used to it, but Poe explains all about it and then they get way over excited about their new year's resolutions and they both kiss Poe's cheek on new year"

Years aren’t equally long on every planet. That is, if by year you mean solar cycle. Some whir around their central star in a year of maybe a hundred days, others take a decade (a standard one) to complete one sun cycle, so there is no specific saying when a year ends, and a new begins.

Understandably, this can cause issues for those involved in interplanetary business, and even business between systems.

And so, after the battle for Yavin, a more reliable way of calendaring was fabricated, the first day of the year in remembrance of the explosion of the Death Star (or formally the battle of Yavin).

Rey and Finn have never had much chance to celebrate the start of a new year.

Rey for the obvious reasons, being left behind as an orphan, never having a family, that she can remember.

Finn has his own obvious reasons for never having celebrated the changing of the year. While it was something that was noted in the First Order, the only reason it was to keep dates accessible to those on other planets, in other systems.

The remembrance of the end of the Death Star wasn’t exactly the kind of thing the Order really took time to do.

Poe, however, has always lived for the changing of the year.

It’s no surprise, the child of two seasoned Rebellion (now Resistance) pilots. Of course it’s a celebrated day in their family, and on D’qar in general, how could they not? It was the beginning of the end for the Empire, after all.

When Poe asks Finn and Rey for their plans for the changing of the years, during an afternoon they spent quietly in their shared quarters, he is taken aback at their lack of answer.

“Nothing?” He looks from one partner to the other, eyes narrowed. “Both of you don’t have any plans? Not even things to do in the coming year?”

Rey shrugs, unconcerned, fingers working away on the piece of clothing she’s been mending, eyes focused on the needle. Despite having access to a whole new wardrobe, if she wanted to, she insisted on just keeping her desert gear.

Finn on the other hand frowned. “Plans?”

He leaned a little closer, his eagerness to know more plain on his face, eyes widening.

Poe paused for a moment, looking at Finn, glancing sidelong at Rey, who was still working placidly on mending her desert gear, though he knew her well enough by now to spot she wasn’t just focused on what she was doing. If she had, she would have been a lot faster, fingers moving surely, without even sticking herself once with that needle. (The Force had small advantages too, not just big ones, it seemed.)

He leaned forward conspiratorially to Finn, eyes still on Rey, who he could see almost moving to listen to what he was saying.

"Well...”

With a grin, he noted Rey moving closer, and he told them everything.

*

The changing of the year isn’t necessarily celebrated with fireworks and loud revels, but it is definitely something the Resistance is fond of. After all, how often do you get to celebrate when you are supposed to hide, always prepared for an attack?

When he had been a child, his mother would spend the entire day together with his father and other pilot deep frying ball of yeasted dough, sweet, served with sweet toppings, and when Poe had followed in her footsteps as a pilot, he had followed in her footsteps for that tradition too.

But, shortly before the changing of the year, everybody got together, gathering with the things they had made, be they edible or to share in general, from drinks that were probably as healthy as X-wing fuel to shawls and little tokens to celebrate another year lived.

Poe had put most of the dishes with deep fried dough balls on a table for all to share, but there was one he had kept with just six on there, two for all three of them, and he was weaving his way through the crowd to where he knew Rey and Finn would be, near the stage where the General had given her speech.

(The speech was another tradition. They may have made it through the year, but there were always many who didn’t, and though mourning was done privately too, they still remembered those who hadn’t lived through the year as it changed from one to the next.)

He could spot Finn, tall as he was, holding Rey’s hand, Poe’s flight jacket over the woman’s slim shoulders, and he picked up speed, occasionally apologizing for almost but not entirely stepping on people’s toes, smiling as her went.

Somehow he always managed to get to places just on time, and this was no different, managing to reach both his partners moments before the real feast was about to start, beaming at both of them, offering them a dough ball, before taking one himself.

Before he could say anything, mouth already open, Rey pulled him forward by his shirt, planting a kiss on his cheek, smiling widely, only to be followed by Finn, from the other side.

They both beamed at him, treats momentarily forgotten, and Finn put an arm around both Rey and him, pulling them both into a hug.

“Happy new year, Poe!”


End file.
